Usuário:Flower Daisy Star
Imagem de perfil: Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune de Hapiness Charge Pretty Cure! 600px Hi! =D Sou a Flower Daisy Star mas você pode me chamar simplesmente de Flower ou de Fran se quiser =) Sobre mim= Introdução Minha conta antiga era Fran.8 mas acabei decidindo me mudar para essa conta por um motivo não muito importante =/(tá, foi por causa que eu queria mudar o nome e não dava mais) Mas bem meu nome é Francisca, mas é claro, você pode me chamar de Fran(ou de Flower mesmo)eu gosto muito de My Little Pony(e também de Equestria Girls, na verdade, eu gosto dos dois igualmente) e minha personagem favorita da série é a Pinkie Pie. Como eu conheci MLP? Meu primeiro real contato com o G4 na verdade foi com um comercial de bonecas das Equestria Girls(que eu achava que era "sequetira girls" porque eu realmente era terrível no inglês .-.), mas eu não sabia que se tratava de My Little Pony, então não considero esse como o jeito que eu conheci MLP, então posso dizer que conheci My Little Pony, por causa de livros da série que uma prima minha tinha, não eram os livros oficiais de MLP como "The Crystal Heart Spell", e sim uns livros bem simples e até bem infantis, eram 5 livros, dois deles eram livros de atividades como, caça palavras e etc, e os outros três eram pequenas histórias baseadas em três episódios da primeira temporada, eu sabia que My Little Pony era um desenho, mas nunca tinha tido a curiosidade de procurar sobre e também nem sabia que a G4 existia, já que meu primeiro contato mesmo foi com um caderno da G3, um desses livros em especial tinha chamado mais a minha atenção que se chamava "A Amizade é Mágica", ele era a versão em livro e resumida dos dois primeiros episódios, um dia, eu acabei me deparando com a abertura de MLP no youtube, eu até tinha curtido, embora não tivesse entendido muita coisa, então resolvi deixar pra lá, semanas depois, como eu sabia que "My Little Pony" era um desenho, eu resolvi pesquisar sobre, e na pesquisa eu acabei achando o primeiro episódio, assisti e gostei muito e bem, desde então eu venho assistindo a série, foi mais ou menos perto do meio de 2014 =P Personalidade Quanto a minha personalidade, eu não sei me definir muito bem, mas acho que sou na maioria Pinkie Pie, tendo muito também de Fluttershy e tendo uma quantidade um pouco mais que mediana de Twilight e AJ, uma quantidade mediana de Rarity e um pouco de Dash, isso é mais baseado em um quiz, então não tenho absoluta certeza. 425px |-|Minha oc= FlowerFab =3.png FlowerFab 2.png FlowerFab yaoi by me.png |-|Preferências= Melhor Mane Six: Pinkie Pie Melhor Cutie Mark Crusader: Sweetie Belle Melhor personagem secundário,de apoio ou terciário: Starlight Glimmer Melhor pônei de fundo: Bonbon Melhor personagem exclusiva do EG: Sonata Dusk Melhor Antagonista(não reformado): Dazzlings Melhor Antagonista(reformado): Starlight Glimmer Melhor episódio da primeira temporada: Friendship is Magic, part 1 e part 2 Melhor episódio da segunda temporada: It's About Time Melhor episódio da terceira temporada: Magic Duel Melhor episódio da quarta temporada: Bats! Melhor episódio da quinta temporada: Crusaders of the Lost Mark Melhor episódio da sexta temporada: A Hearth's Warming Tail Melhor episódio da sétima temporada: The Perfect Pear Melhor episódio da oitava temporada: Sounds of Silence Melhor episódio da nona temporada: ??? Melhor episódio(geral): Bats!. Melhor filme de Equestri Girls: Rainbow Rocks Melhor filme(geral): My Little Pony: O Filme Melhor canção da primeira temporada:Winter Wrap Up-Winter Wrap Up Melhor canção da segunda temporada: This Day Aria-A Canterlot Weeding -Part 2 Melhor canção da terceira temporada: A True, True Friend-Magical Mistery Cure Melhor canção da quarta temporada: Bats-Bats! Melhor canção da quinta temporada: I'll Fly-Tanks for the Memories Melhor canção da sexta temporada: Luna's Future-A Hearth's Warming Tail Melhor canção da sétima temporada: We aren't Flawless-Fame and Misfortune Melhor canção da oitava temporada: A Kirin Tale-Sounds of Silence Melhor canção da nona temporada: ??? Melhor canção(geral):Bats Melhor canção Equestria Girls:Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) Melhor canção Raimbow Rocks:Battle Melhor canção Friendship games:ACADECA Melhor canção legend of Everfree:Legend You Were Meant To Be Melhor canções de My Little Pony: O Filme: Open Up Your Eyes Melhor canção dos filmes(geral):Battle Melhor curta Rainbow Rocks:My Past is Not Today Melhor curta Friendship Games:Pinkie Spy Melhor curta de verão: Coinky-Dinky World Melhor curta(geral): Coinky-Dinky World Melhor episódio de Rarity's Peek Behind the Boutique: Customer Critiques Melhor episódio de Baby Flurry Heart Heartfelt Scrapbook: Equestria Melhor episódio de Fundamentals of Magic: When Magic Goes Wrong Melhor episódio de My Little Pony Established 1983: Save Equestria from Lord Tirek!! Melhor curta de My Little Pony Best Gift Ever animated shorts: Mystery Voice Melhor especial de My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip Melhor especial de Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Melhor especial(geral): Forgotten Friendship Melhor episódio da primeira temporada Better Together: Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Melhor episódio da segunda temporada de Better Togheter: ??? Melhor episodio da primeira temporada de Choose Your Own Ending: Happily Ever After Party Melhor episódio da segunda temporada de Choose Your Own Ending: ??? Melhor episódio de Equestria Girls Minis: The Show Must Go On Pt. 1 e Pt. 2